Truth or Dare
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: New Directions decided to have another party and they play the classic Truth or Dare. ND decides to dare Blaine to profess his love to Kurt


A/N: I bet this is a prompt that there is a lot of variations of, but I really wanted to write a Truth or Dare Klaine. I don't know, I think it would be kind of cute to write! I also want to recognize that I know almost all of my stories are from Blaine's point of view.. I really like when Blaine pins over Kurt because I already have the inferred knowledge that Kurt likes Blaine, so I like seeing Blaine be crazy for Kurt. (: This is probably the worst thing I've written yet, but oh well. I just needed to write something. ANYTHING. So do try and enjoy.

(Blaine's POV)

New Directions decided to do a take two on Rachel Barry's party. When Kurt told me, I was nervous because we all know what went down the last time I attended a Rachel Barry party, but when Kurt assured me there would be no alcohol there, I agreed to go. I would do anything for Kurt.

It was a Friday night and before we knew it, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Sam, Artie and I were all sitting around in the basement. Rachel was practically on Finn's lap, Mercedes and Tina were gossiping over in their own littler corner, Brittany and Santana were getting their sweet lady kisses on and Sam and Artie were talking about Michael Jackson. Kurt and I were sitting by ourselves, opposite everyone in the basement.

"Ugh, this party is so boring. At least I was entertained with drunks last time." Kurt said sarcastically

"Well then why don't we spice this up?" I asked

"And how do you propose that Blaine Warbler?"

"HEY GUYS! LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" I yelled

All of the gossiping friends and couples making out stopped to turn to Blaine. They all started laughing.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Santana yelled

We all gathered to the middle of the room.

"Me first!" Rachel yelled "Blaine! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"What the hell is with those bowties?"

"I don't know, I think they're cute"

"Santana, truth or Dare?"

"Hobbit, you don't scare me. Dare!'

"I dare you to stick two ice cubes down your shirt and leave them there until they melt or someone is dared to take them out. Hey Brit, follow me. I'm going to need some help with these." Santana said with a sly, lust filled smiled

"Easy, be right back! Hey Brit, follow me. I'm going to need some help with these." Santana said with a sly, lust filled smiled "But first! Finn truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"Every time someone says something that can be classified as perverted, you have to yell "in bed' afterwards"

"You're too easy!" shouted Tina

"IN BED!" Finn said stupidly.

"Your turn Finn!"

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Kurt said, walking out of the room and upstairs

"Blaine, truth or dare"

"Dare!"

"Grrrr, I wanted you to pick truth." Finn said. "I dare you to tell us how you feel about Kurt."

"Kurt? Well Kurt is awesome!"

"IN BED" laughter roared and Finn turned bright red

"Finny! I always knew you were a dolphin!" Brittany exclaimed

"He's so much fun to hang out with and he's really funny" I added.

"No Blaine, I want you to tell us your FEELINGS. The one's that we all see as obvious." Sam shouted

_Shit, they've got me._

"Blaine, just admit it. You love my boy." Mercedes added

"IN BED"

"… Fine. Yes I really like Kurt. But he doesn't like me and we all know it."

"White boy? For being in such a smart school, you really are a dumbass! Can't you see the way he looks at you?"

"You really think so?" I asked. _Am I that oblivious?_

"No Blaine, we don't think so, we know so."

"But what if I tell him and things get awkward? I don't want to screw up"

"IN BED."

"Blaine, trust me. He likes you."

"IN BED." I blushed at Finn's remarks. Everyone laughed

"Hey Kurt! You're back!" I said, as I turned to see Kurt walking down the stairs. He was smiling; he must have been oblivious to everything that was going on. _Thank God for that._

"Blaine! It's your turn!"

"Mercedes, truth or dare!"

"T_ruth!"_

"Is it true you liked Kurt your Sophomore year?"

"HAHA OH MY GOSH 'CEDES I REMEMBER THAT!"

"Yes, it is true. But I was lonely and tired, and Kurt was amazing to me!"

"IN. BED." Finn yelled "Oh my god, I keep making in bed jokes about my brother. I can't do this guys" Finn whined

"It's a DARE Finn!" Kurt said

"Kurt! Truth or Dare?" Mercedes said

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go upstairs and sit in Rachel Barry's closet until someone is told to rescue you."

"OH MY GOD, NOT WITH THOSE DREADED CLOTHES!"

"A dare is a Dare Kurt!" Finn yelled, using Kurt's words against me.

"Fine!" Kurt yelled, standing up.

"But before I leave, Brittany truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go take those damned ice cubes out of Santana's shirt; poor girl looks so uncomfortable."

"IN BED"

"THANK YOU KURTIE" Santana yelled with another lustful smile as Brittany walked over to her

The game continued on while I slowly withdrew myself from the game

_Ugh, these clothes are so ugly Blaine. – Kurt_

_**:(- I miss you! – Blaine**_

___Blaine, seriously, I'm not that far away. HOW MANY FRICKIN REINDEER SWEATERS DOES THIS GIRL HAVE? - Kurt_

**Hahaha, and this is why we're friends. – Blaine**

"Blaine! Truth or Dare!" Tina yelled

"Dare! Of course. This game is nothing compared to what the Warblers do!"

"Really then? Go get Kurt and then I'll dare you."

"Fine."

I slowly walked upstairs to Rachel Barry's bedroom

"Kurt? Are you in there?"

"Blaine!" Kurt said. He ran out of Rachel's closet and hugged me really tight. I love Kurt hugs, but I think this one was one of my favorites. I liked feeling Kurt pressed up against me, feeling his breath run down my back as he breathed. Unfortunately, he then began to release from the hug.

"Kurt, I got dared to do something, but I guess I'm not allowed to do it unless you're in the room." I said.

We both walked out of Rachel's room and back downstairs to where the others were. They were devilishly looking at us.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked with confusion in his voice.

"Blaine, I dare you to take Kurt to the Lima Bean and tell him what's going on." Tina said

"Blaine? What's going on? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, now scared

"Yes Yes! Of course Kurt! A dare is a dare, let's go." I said

I grabbed my keys and Kurt's hand and we walked out of Rachel's house. I was infuriated and Kurt was just confused. If I was going to tell Kurt I wanted to make this romantic for him. He deserved romance.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked getting into the car

"Kurt, I promise I am fine. I just don't know if I'm ready for this." I said, my voice said as it waivered. I was trying to hold back tears. I wasn't ready for rejection

"Blaine, I promise, just tell me. I'm not going to hate you or anything."

"Kurt, before in the game, I was dared to state my true feelings for you. So I had to tell all of Glee Club that I liked you. But I don't want to screw up this amazing friendship we have with the idea of a relationship because I don't think you like me that way. And they dared me to profess my feelings. God Kurt, I wanted it to be romantic if I did it, not like this!"

"Blaine?" Kurt said. I turned to him. He was wearing a bright smile on his face

"I don't need romance. I need you Blaine." He said

I was shocked. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Kurt Hummel just said he needed me. I had no time to recover from my shock when I noticed Kurt leaning in towards me. His lips were about an inch from mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now Blaine." He said just before planting his lips on mine

Kurt's lips tasted like everything I dreamed they would. They tasted like chapstick, coffee and just.. Kurt. And I loved every bit of it. He pulled away from my lips and opened his eyes.

"Now, how about my boyfriend and I get some coffee huh?" He said

_Boyfriends. Kurt is my boyfriend._

"U-um yeah, that sounds great." I said, finding myself lost for words

"Oh and Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Your face tastes amazing." Kurt said with a smirk

"IN BED!" Finn yelled. I turned away from Kurt to see New Directions standing on the front steps of Rachel's house, looking at us.

"Oh my god, FINN! YOU SUCK!" Kurt yelled

"IN BED!" I yelled. Oh come on, I had to

"Blaine Anderson!" He growled

"Go get me a frickin' coffee." He said. I laughed and smiled.

"Sir yes sir!" I said sarcastically

"You're lucky your cute Anderson." Kurt said, with a smile forming on his face


End file.
